Wounds
by KisaragiNana
Summary: Aunque fuera un falso amor,él sabía que lo necesita desde hace tiempo. Él guarda un secreto y cierta chica lo sabe, ¿Está bien continuar así? ¿Siendo el objeto de placer? (( !xSyo, advertencias dentro. ))
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

**! x Syo**

**Próximamente contenido explícito:  
**※Palabras altisonantes  
※Alto contenido sexual

* * *

_**Nunca pensó verse envuelto en una situación así. " Syo, algún día se han de enterar." Nanami sabe de esto...¿Eso la hace complice, verdad? Bueno, ser el objeto de comfort de los demás tiene sus ventajas al fin y al cabo. No se arrepentía, todo era simple prueba de su **__**pequeño problema.**_

* * *

Se miró al espejo, estaba desnudo, nunca había tenido problemas al verse a si mismo, estaba totalmente acostumbrado a verse y también a los demás...bueno, sólo a su hermano Kaoru, después de muchas duchas desde pequeños la vergüenza es lo último que le quedaba. Aunque pareciera que en él no había ni un rastro de ella.

Su dedos recorrieron desde su meijlla, pasando por su barbilla y cuello hasta llegar a su torso. Se estaba examinando completamente, podía ver a la perfección las pequeñas marcas moradas en su clavícula y unas marcas de dientes en su cuello, aunque el color ya era algo opaco podía verlas bien. Después miró sus caderas, estas tenías moretones aún más grandes y más claros. Y ni se diga de sus muslos, pues estos parecían estar totalmente morados. No había duda de porqué le dolía el caminar. Miró sus muñecas y abrió los ojos sorprendido, éstas también estaban marcadas. ¿Tan descuidado era?

Sonrió al ver su rostro, éste estaba impecable y si ningun aruñón, mordida o marca, como siempre. Al menos sabían obedecer ordenes...aunque al final el que acataba órdenes era él. Tocó sus labios, estos le dolían un poco ya que estaban un poco hinchados, debía dejar de _morderse tan fuerte._

Una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro al verse por completo después de haber asimilado cada detalle que ahora había en su cuerpo. Todo era una prueba de lo que alguna vez sucedio. Con esas marcas durante el tiempo que durasen no se olvidaría de ningun detalle de lo ocurrido, de cómo llegarón esas marcas a su lugares y por qué. Le gustaba verlas, en verdad le gustaban...

—Se ven algo lindos en ti — Dijo en una voz que sonaba totalmente Hipócrita.

Soltó una pequeña risita y se giró sobre sus talones para ir a buscar un cambio de ropa y arreglarse para otro día. Espera que fuera igual de interesante que el anterior.

Optó por algo casual el día de hoy, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo asegurándose que ninguna de las marcas en su cuello y muñecas se notaran y que su cabello estuviera prolijamente peinado y que su fedora estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Todo en su lugar.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del dormitorio para reunirse con sus_ compañeros _en la planta baja, no tenía nada importante que hacer el día de hoy pero por alguna razón estaba emocionado por empezar.

—¡Buenos días, chicos!—Se pudo escuchar mientras bajaba por las escaleras con toda energía.

Todos sonrieron al verle bajar tan contento.

¿Cómo no? Si él era la chispita del grupo.

* * *

Nuevo fanfic sobre Syo. Espero que les guste y continuen aún después de este pequeño prólogo. Dejen sus lindos comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y todas esas hermosas cosas que ustedes hacen. Realmente sólo quería una excusa para escribir cierta orgía, pero ví que casi no hay !xSyo aparte del NatsuSyo so why nat? Pediría perdón pero no es necesario, lol Syo be a bitch.

※39!七


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Aclaraciones:**

**! x Syo**

**Próximamente contenido explícito:  
**※Palabras altisonantes  
※Alto contenido sexual

* * *

_**Capítulo uno**_

"_**Pétalos florecen adentro de mí  
En mi mojado corazón, la lluvia cae"**_

Pareciera ser un día totalmente normal lleno de trabajo por todos lados: su entrenamiento matutino de todos los días a las siete, desayuno a las ocho con treinta, salir de los dormitorios a las nueve, una entrevista a medio día, un programa a las dos, un comercial a las cuatro, grabación en el estudio a las seis y listo para regresar a los dormitorios para terminar sus prácticas con su tutor a las nueve. Sin duda su agenda estaba muy apretada.

Pero nada de eso le molestaba, era lo que había estado deseando desde pequeño, el poder estar frente a las cámaras y hacer feliz a otra gente aunque... últimamente se hizo una pregunta que no se pudo responder él mismo.

"_¿Quién me hará feliz a mi?__**"**_

Sonaba algo egoísta pero era cierto. Claro que era feliz, tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado. Sin embargo, nuevas cosas estaban llamando su atención, las chicas últimamente eran más fáciles que de costumbre y era que él no se atrevía a maltratar ni el más pequeño mechón de cabello de una dama, no, él siempre era un caballero y el chico ideal para cualquiera pero... aún faltaba algo, se sentía algo vacío y no le agradaba ese sentimiento.

Iba de regreso del estudio de grabación a los dormitorios cuando un mensaje le llegó al móvil.

【**"**_Ochibi, ¿Ya estás de regreso?  
Ai está como fiera.__**"**_】

De una manera u otra ese mensaje le pudo sacar una sonrisa de verdad, no como las que había hecho durante todo el día que sólo eran una máscara de respeto para los ejecutivos y sus fans.

Tomó el móvil y en la pantalla táctil comenzó a tipear una respuesta

【"Ya voy en camino,hay mucho tránsito  
creo que hubo un choque.  
Dile que se calme, le saldrán arrugas. lol"】

Estaba...de buen humor, no le importaba llegar y escuchar los sérmones que Ai le tendría preparado. Primero sobre la puntualidad y después de responsabilidad y disciplina. Ya se lo sabía perfectamente. Tal vez y también le dejaba una tarea extra.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar y leyó el nuevo mensaje que había llegado y se echó una carcajada tan fuerte que le fue imposible al chofer del auto no voltearlo a ver por el retrovisor. El mensaje contenía una foto de Ren como primer plano y al fondo a Ai sentado en el sófa del recibidor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Le resultaba gracioso el descaro de Ren.

Dejó en su bolsillo su móvil y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía faltaba mucho por llegar a los dormitorios y a como iban las cosas llegaría al rededor de quince para las diez. Ai iba a estar tan molesto. Pero no era culpa de Syo así que no le dio más importancia y le pareció que una siesta durante el trayecto estaría bien. Realmente estaba cansado.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

El regaño llegó como esperado y la sesión se canceló a falta de tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde. Syo subió a su dormitorio y , como ya lo veía venir, fue tacleado por su compañero de cuarto en un fuerte abrazo que parecía tener la intención de asfixiarlo.

—¡Syo-chan, te extrañé tanto hoy! ¡Estuviste todo el día fuera —Continuó aprentando más al menor que trataba de soltarse de su agarre.— ¡Fue un día muy lento! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Y finalmente lo dejó ir dejándole caer al suelo, Syo trataba de recuperar el aire para poder responderle al mayor. Si que era pesado algunas veces.

—Natsuki, ya te he dicho que no me recibas así—Se incorporó frente a él y sonrió.— Fue un día rápido para mi, tal vez porque tuve mucho trabajo.

Caminó hasta su closet mientras le hablaba al mayor sobre sus trabajos ya que éste le había preguntado, sacó un cambio de ropa dispuesto a irse por una ducha.

—Syo-chan tiene mucho trabajo. ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Syo-chan!

Sonrió y antes de entrar al cuarto de baño respondió girando su cabeza para ver a su amigo.

—Tú también, Natsuki.

Entró al cuarto y directamente fue hacia la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr por unos segundos para después empezar a quitarse la ropa. Ya estando finalmente desnudo entró bajo el chorro de agua. Se sentía realmente bien la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel.

Fue durante se aplicaba el shampoo cuando la imagen de Ren vino a su mente, primero fue la imagen que le había enviado mientras iba de regreso...¿Por qué Ren fue el que le avisó de la desesperación de Ai y no Natsuki? Ai no era su tutor... Realmente no lo había pensado cuando recibió el mensaje.

Se enjuagó el shampoo de su cabello y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. En verdad, desde que la pregunta _¿Quien me hará feliz? _Se cruzó por su mente había estado pensando demasiado. Incluso se había cansado de eso.

Pasó el acondicionador por su cabello y lo dejó ahi por unos momentos mientras se tallaba el cuerpo con una esponja. Se sentía raro, hace mucho que no se sentía así...sabía muy bien qué era eso y nunca le había gustado pero, ahora era algo diferente. Tenía que arreglarlo.

—Mierda. Justo cuando me estoy bañando.

Trató de no pensar en nada que empeorara el problema aún más, aunque no tuviera realmente cosas en qué pensar para que eso pasara, pero...no pudo evitar pensar en Ren; en como actuaba todo el tiempo, en como él era un don juán por todos lados con las chicas y cuando andaba de humor también con algunos chicos. Le molestaba, con toda la honestidad posible podía decir que le molestaba. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba eso? No era como si estuviera celoso de que todas las chicas estuvieran detrás de él. Syo amaba a sus fans, eran luz de sus ojos. Aunque por más que tratará de ignorar esos pensamientos más y más continuaban llegando a su mente.

Se lavó rápidamente y salió de la ducha. Nada había pasado, fue un alivio. Comenzó a vestirse con el pijama y salió después de haber dejado su ropa en el cesto para esta.

Cuando salió pudo ver a Natsuki ya listo para dormir y a Ai arreglando algunas cosas en su escritorio, pareciera que no podía dejar nada fuera de su lugar.

—Buenas noches, Ai.

No quiso decirle más ya que podría seguir molesto por haber llegado tarde.

—Buenas noches.

Aunque haber respondido por sólo cortesía no le quitaba que eso aliviaba de cierta forma a Syo. Había veces en que no le dirigía la palabra hasta que fuera necesario hacerlo.

Tomó su lugar en la cama superior de la litera y se giró mirando a la pared. Mañana sería un día aún más agotador.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

—Syo-chan, Syo-chan...—escuchaba una voz a lo lejos junto a unos pequeños empujones en su brazo derecho.— Syo-chan, despierta.

Se giró para su lado derecho y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Natsuki, frunció el ceño ante la molestia de la luz que emanaba la lámpara. Era lo único mala de estar arriba; la luz le llegaba más fuerte a él.

—Es el turno de cocinar de Ren—Explicó el más grande.— Quiere saber qué quieres para desayunar.

Syo se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndose de la luz y dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

—Pan con queso—Respondió en un tono somnoliento.

—¿Eh, en serio?

—Si...

Natsuki no le dio más importancia y salió de la habitación. El cuarto quedó en silencio y Syo sabía que no podría volverse a dormir, la luz le molestaba demasiado.

—Levántate, Syo.

No estaba solo. Echó un bufido y se sentó. Sentía perfectamente la sangre recorriéndole la cabeza, se había levantado demasiado rápido y ahora estaba mareado.

—Ya. Ya estaba despierto—Se quejó de nuevo mientras bajaba por la escalerilla.

Ai lo miró desde su escritorio y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se le acercara.

—¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño y la primera reprimenda del día se dio.

—No me hables así.

—¡Perdooooón! —No pudo evitar hacerlo en el tono sarcástico que tanto molestaba a Ai.

Ai sólo torció los ojos y estiró su brazo para alcanzarle unos papeles al rubio. Casi se los había aventado en la cara.

—Este es tu horario de hoy. Asegúrate de cumplirlo perfectamente.

Syo miró las hojas dadas y se sorprendió de no tener tanto trabajo como el día anterior. Una entrevista y una sesión de fotos, luego leería los detellas de cada una.

—¡Si, Señor! —Gritó imitando perfectamente a un soldado frente a su general, colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente.

—Qué molesto eres.—Y se volteó para encarar a su monitor de nuevo.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

—¡Ochibi, qué bueno que bajas! Te estaban esperando.

Ese era Ren, como siempre, dirigiéndosele de la manera que más le molestaba. A pesar de haberle preparado el desayuno, Syo le gritó a diestra y siniestra un montón de cosas que tenían que ver con no llamarle así. Era una escena muy casual de las mañanas en las que Ren preparaba el desayuno.

Tomó su lugar a lado de su tutor y seguido por Otoya a su derecha. Dejó caer dramáticamente su cabeza sobre el plato vacío mientras esperaba su desayuno.

—¡Me muero de sueño! —Gritó desesperadamente.

Sintió unas palmadas en su espalda y sólo giró su cabeza sin la intención de levantarse

—Lévantate o te serviré el pan en la cabeza—Ren le había amenazado fríamente y en cuanto lo esuchó, se irguió en su espalda dejándole libre el espacio.— ¡Qué buen niño!

Ahora imitaba a una madre, o como Reiji gustaba llamarle "Mama-Ren"

Era increíble como Ren manejaba complacer a todos con su propio desayuno, claro que eran "sencillos", cocinar siete a nueve platillos diferentes en tan corto tiempo era impresionante. Syo apenas manejaba tener uno para trece personas.

Un desayuno ruidoso transcurrió durante 30 minutos como todas las mañanas. Cada miembro se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba el plato en el fregadero para después retirarse y cumplir con sus deberes del día.

El comedor terminó sólo y ahora estaban los chicos en el recibidor esperando a que llegasen los autos para llevarles a sus respectivos destinos.

Mientras esperaba en el sofá, Syo decidió leer la hoja que Ai le había dado en el dormitorio. Sonrió al ver que podría llegar al dormitorio más temprano de lo normal. Leyó los detalles y bien pudo ver que el único deber que tenía era una sesión fotográfica junto con Ren para alguno revista de modas. . . a las nueve a.m.

Faltaban sólo treinta minutos para dicha hora.

—Syo, van a llegar tarde—Soltó su tutor mientras pasaba de largo por detrás de él hacia otra habitación.

En cuanto escucharon un auto afuera, Otoya y Cecil comezarón a empujar a Syo y Ren para que salieran lo más rápido posible y que el tiempo fuera suficiente para llegar.

—¡Hey, dejen de empujar!

No es que se estuvieran oponiendo, es mas, era innecesario pero no parecían entender. Ren subió a la limusina seguido de Syo quien perdió brutalmente el equilibrio al subir un pie y ser empujado por los otros dos, causando que cayera sobre Ren. Otoya y Cecil cerraron la puerta rápidamente y le dieron unas cuantas palmadas al auto indicándole al chofer que ya se podían ir.

—¡Perdón, Ren!

Decía Syo mientras trataba de levantarse por completo del cuerpo de Ren, al momento de levantarse su cabeza chocó contra el techo tan bajo del auto. Dejó salir un grito de dolor y se tomó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo cerrando los ojos fuertemente a causa del dolor.

Ren sólo miraba divertido la escena tan graciosa que había pasado frente a él y le divertía aun más que Syo estuviera tan nervioso por un pequeño error. Se lo pensó dos veces y no más. Tomó con su mano derecha con suma delicadeza el mentón de Syo y le hizo subir la cabeza para verlo. Gracias a la corta distancia que había entre ellos fue demasiado fácil rozar sus labios con los del rubio para finalmente darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Un Syo sonrojado y más que confundido lo miraba.

—No pasa nada, Ochibi.

Syo no dijo nada y sólo se quitó de encima de él, colocándose al otro extremo del auto sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada. Estaba muy apenado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué no hizo nada? En verdad no lo había visto venir, nunca se imaginó que...bueno si, días atrás se había preguntado cómo sería besar a un chico y por cosas raras de su cabeza que ni él podía explicar la primera persona en le que pensó fue Ren. Tal vez porque es tan coqueto con todos que no dudaría que haya tenido alguna relación con un hombre.

Prefirió no decir nada en todo el camino o Ren no lo dejería de molestar después.

Aunque, de hecho, no le dirigió la palabra a Ren en todo el día ni cuando llegaron al estudio ni cuando estuvieron en los vestidores siendo arreglados. Trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con él.

En la sesión no podía dejar de desear que ésta acabase. La fotográfa era una pervertida de lo peor, se supone que era una campaña publicitaria de ropa para la nueva temporada, pero esta les estaba casi dejando sin ropa tras cada foto. Pedía poses que eran demasiado para él, Ren parecía no tener problema con ese tipo de cosas, para él era otra sesión de fotos.

—¡Bien, ahora Syo dale la espalda a la cámara!—Los gritos de la mujer podían ser bien oídos por todos los presentes y posiblemente también por los que estaban en la habitaciones cercanas.

Syo obedeció y se giró. Otra orden fue dada: una mirada3/4 sobre el hombro.

La fotos necesarias fueron tomadas y ahora se les había sido permitido jugar con su imaginación. Después de algunas poses por ellos mismos, Ren le tomó de su brazo derecho, sujetándolo por la cadera y loacercó a él. El movimiento fue tan repentino que ni tiempo de ponerse rojo le dio.

Unas cuantas fotos más y ya se encontraban de nuevo en el vestidor para irse a los dormitorios pronto. Syo estaba muy cansado, cambiarse de ropa tan seguido lo había enfadado por más que le encatara ésta.

Ambos estaban en su mundo mientras esperaban que llegaran por ellos al vestidor; Ren en el sófa con la mirada en su célular desplazando los infinitos tweet que iban apareciendo en su pantalla; Syo estaba sentado en el suelo frente al espejo quitándose el maquillaje que habían decidido ponerle, aunque sólo fuera un poco de delíneador y base se sentía algo hastiado.

—Hey, Syo.

No recibió respuesta.

Volvió a llamarle y tampoco recibió alguna contestación. Entonces, miró con cuidado al chico y se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía puestos audífonos. Sintió un alivio, por un momento creyó que lo seguía ignorando.

Se levantó de su lugar, fue hacía donde él y se sentó a su derecha, mirándolo fijamente. Syo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor puesto que aun estaba muy entrado en tratar de quitarse el delíneador sin dejar manchas tan notables. Pobre, no podía hacer mucho con una toallita húmeda.

Ren le quitó un aurícular, llamando su atención. El rubio lo miró y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas y volvío a girarse para seguir con lo que hacía. Ren bufó molesto.

—No me digas que estás enojado.

El tono que usó parecía más juguetón que molesto, Ren podía ser tan pesado pero nunca haría algo así para hacer enojar al rubio. De cierto modo, se estaba preocupando por él.

—¿No me dirás lo que te pasa?

Syo suspiró y cerró sus ojos en resignación. Se quitó el otro aurícular y se giró nuevamente a verlo, directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lo miraba demandando una respuesta, no estaba molesto, sólo un poco confundido, si esa podría ser la palabra.

Ren giró los ojos al techo y soltó una risilla por lo bajo, rodó sus ojos y lo miró divertido. Entonces... si había sido el beso lo que había mantenido al chico tan distante de él. Le resultaba muy gracioso lo fácil que había sido.

Syo frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la risita salir de los labios del otro. Se estaba burlando de él y eso lo estaba comenzado a molestar. Sintió que su rubor crecía más y el ambiente parecía haberse hecho un poco más pesado y el aire le era díficil de respirar.

—Porque quise.

Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y los puños, ahora su enojo era evidente y crecía aun más al notar la cara de satisfacción del mayor al verlo tan molesto. Sentía una falsa opresión en su pecho, deseaba que no fuera ningun ataque aunque no doliera como uno. No, seguramente era el sentimiento de desepción tratando de ser sellado.

—Y porque pude.

"_Pop."_

Sintió como algo se había roto en su interior. Definitivamente se estaba burlando de él.

—¡Eres un m...!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió esas falsas mariposas en su interior y sus labios se mojaron con saliva ajena. Siendo callado por el contacto de sus labios con los del mayor, sintió como todo el enojo se iba a un lado para abrirle paso de nuevo a la vergüenza.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo comenzar a corresponderle, lentamente había empezado a mover sus labios junto con los del mayor, era algo suave y delicado, como si uno de los dos fuera romperse si no tenían el debido cuidado. Sus manos temblaban sobre su regazo y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas. ¿Esto estaba bien? No se sentía mal de ninguna manera, el aire había dejado de hacerle falta y la opresión en su pecho había desaparecido.

Esuchó un sonido hueco y en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta estaba mirando el blanco techo del vestidor, luego visualizó a Ren sobre él.

¿Cuándo...?

Nuevamente sintió como sus labios eran sellados de nuevo por la caricia de los otros pero esta vez un tanto demandantes a ser correspondidos nuevamente, cosa que no se hizo esperar pues esta segunda vez los labios del chico los recibieron gustosamente.

Syo no pudo aguantarlo más y pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros rodeando el cuello de Ren en un intento de profundizar más el beso. Abrió sus ojos un poco y vio frente él a el jovén todo sonrojado. Una mano traviesa se deslizó por el mentón hasta el pecho del rubio. Sonrió sobre el beso y su lengua pidió acceso a la boca de Syo, quien con algo de sorpresa y duda, lentamente aceptó, abriendo paso a la lengua del mayor. Era raro sentir algo caliente recorrerla, abrió los ojos con la vista algo nublada y con dificultad de enfocar bien, los cerró nuevamente con suavidad y de nuevo atrajó al hombre hacia él. Estaba comenzo a querer más.

Pequeños sonidos habían empezado a salir de boca, sonidos que no se imaginó escuchar, eran algo bajos pero subían cada vez que Ren trataba de succionar su lengua y morder sus labios. De pronto, el aire había comenzado a hacerle falta a ambos. Y como quien no quiere, Ren se separó unos cuantos centímetros lentamente de la boca del chico, quien permanecía con los ojos entre abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente mientras soltaba unos bajos jadeos en un intento de regular su respiración.

—Te ves encantador, Ochibi—Susurró suavemente contra la oreja de Syo, causándole escalofríos.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, ahora podía ver el rostro desubicado del chico. Estaba totalmente confundido, sin entender lo que pasaba. Quiso lanzarle una sarta de palabras totalmente molesto cuando finalmente había comprendido lo que le había dicho, pero alguien en la puerta avisando que el auto estaba listo se lo impidió.

Ren le ayudó a levantarse cargándolo en sus brazos muy a su protesta y lo llevó hasta el auto de tal modo. Sólo quería que eso terminara, le causaba demasiada pena que lo vieran siendo cargado aunque sólo fueran las personas de staff, quienes ya conocían cómo era la relación de ambos así que esos tratos no eran algo raro de ver.

—¿Por qué me cargaste? No soy un inválido como para que lo hagas.

Estaba molesto, claro que si, ya había sido suficiente de Ren en el día. Estaba seguro que todo era por el accidente de la mañana.

—Estabas tan distraído que creí que apenas podrías caminar— Con cierta vanidad en su voz le respondió mientras veía por la ventana del auto.

Dejó de mirar el paisaje para pasarse junto al menor, poniéndose muy cerca de él nuevamente.

—Oh, ahora te preocupas por mi...No sabía que fueras tan considerado.

Soltó una risita ante el comentario del rubio. Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del otro y con suavidad se acercó a sus labios para unirlos nuevamente. Aunque todo lo había hecho lentamente, tomó por sorpresa al menor, quien no dudo en corresponder para después separarlo abruptuamente.

—¡¿Qué carajos, Ren?!—Soltó por primera vez para sorpresa del mayor—¿Qué te ha dado por besarme hoy?

Incluso Ren se hizo la misma pregunta, pero sería honesto con Syo y consigo mismo. Le gustó. Así simplemente. La pequeña probada que le había dado en la mañana le había gustado y quería más y si podía obtener más claro que lo conseguiría, sus labios tenían algo que le gustaba, algo que no había encontradro en ninguna chica antes y vaya que había beasado a varias a lo largo de su corta vidañ.

—Ya te dije: se me dio la gana hacerlo.

Despreocupadamente se recosto contra el respaldo viendo el techo para luego girar su mirada directamente al rostro molesto del rubio.

—¿No me dirás que te gustaron mis besos?

Su rostro se volvió de un color carmesí por quién sabe qué vez en el día, pareciera que Ren podía leerle la mente pues había comenzado a pensar en la manera que lo había besado en el vestidor.

—¡N-no es eso...!

Si respondía que no sería una clara mentira pues le había gustado y _mucho. _También quería probar nuevamente esos labios pero sabía que estaba mal, no sólo con la agencia sino consigo mismo... él no era gay, nunca pensó así de ningún chico. ¿Por qué con Ren si?

—¿Me lo vas a negar?

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo nuevamente se había comenzado a acercar a él y con la intención de robarle un par de caricias más. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza con la parte frontal de sus dedos.

Negarle tal cosa sería otra mentira, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Nuevamente sintió sus labios mojarse y esta vez no se quejó ni hizo nada simplemente se quedó quieto allí, correspondiendo lento como debía ser. Ren no buscaba ahogarlo en un beso lleno de pasión, sólo quería sentir esos labios contra los suyosde una manera que le permitiera disfrutarlos al máximo.

—Pero, hacerlo no está bien...

Dijo en un susurro al terminar el contacto. Sus ojos tenían cierta preocupación.

—¿Por qué? Nadie debe saberlo.

Una sonrisa se presentó en el mayor, al ver que lentamente el chico estaba accediendo a dejarle probar más de una vez.

El auto se detuvo, miró por la ventana y pudo ver que habían llegado a su destino. Acercó sus labio a la mejilla de Syo y la besó con suavidad.

—¿No es así?—Susurró contra su oído y después bajó del auto dejando al chico ahi.

¿Eso era... una propuesta? ¿Estaba bien aceptarlo...así? Sonrió para si mismo y salió del auto detrás del mayor. Varias imagenes pasarón por su cabeza, cosas que , nuevamente, nunca había imaginado.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y con la voz suficientemente baja para que el otro pudiera oirlo contestó a su pregunta anterior.

—Creo que tienes razón.

* * *

Un poquitín largo, creo... my bad.

Como ya está aclarado, esto es un** allxSyo** porque no tengo descaro. _Ren_ es el primero porque es un hermoso bebé demasiado puro para este mundo y _Syo_ es un nene inocente que no sabe nada del mundo _¿Y quién mejor que enseñarle ciertas cosas que Ren?_ no one ever knows...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores, espero y continuar viéndolos.  
_Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia puedes hacerlo por PM o en tu review._

※39!七


	3. Capítulo Dos

o(-`д´- ｡) Nana is back with bitches and rainbows.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

"_**Si podrías sólo esta noche  
Por favor, coquetea conmigo y nadie más."**_

_Y como si fuese un juego, ambos continuaron con su pequeño secreto. No veían la necesidad de por qué los otros deberían de saber, no estaban haciendo nada malo... sólo algo que estaba en fuera de las reglas de Shining, pero nada malo al final._

_Una semana, dos, tres, hasta acompletar el mes pasó, y conforme los días pasaban los besos y caricias que se daban a escondidas iban aumentando. Primero eran besos suaves y uno que otro mordisco; después pasarón a pequeños chupetones y mordidas en el cuello de manera juguetona. Al inicio Ren quería que las cosas fueran algo lento, no tenía idea de qué tan experimentado era el otro después de todo, así que siempre cuidó de no hacer algún movimiento que quedará de más._

_No podían evitar sentir la adrenalina correr cada vez que se besaban en los pasillos vacíos de la agencia con la posibilidad de que alguien los descubriera. Subía aún más ese deseo cuando lo hacían bajo el mismo techo que sus demás compañeros y estos ni se imaginaban lo que se traían ambas rubios. _

_Al igual que Ren, Syo con los días de varios encuentros en la cocina, la biblioteca, sala de música e incluso la habitación del mayor, había comenzado a querer algo más, cada vez que besaba al saxofonista sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir por un momento y después no había quién lo parara, le gustaba sentir esos labios contra los suyos y aún más le encantaba sentirlos sobre su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, las cuales tuvo que aprender a ocultar del resto._

_Era momento para llevarlo al siguiente nivel, pensaba Ren, puesto que ya había estado dándole pequeñas pistas al menor de lo que seguiría, como una cuantas caricias que iba más allá de lo que su ropa podía ocultar y los besos algo más apasionados. Sin duda ya se estaba desesperando y aunque se había prometido que no lo presionaría ni nada ni mucho menos lo manipularía para tales intenciones, se estaba comenzando a desesperar. No quería romper al pequeño, a sus 16 años aun era un poco inocente en cuanto algunas cosas -las cuales no le molestaría enseñarle- y de vez en cuando las bromas en doble sentido que le hacía no lograba captarlas en el momento a menos que lo pensara muy bien. Le encantaba esa inocencia que aún tenía y le dolería romperla._

_Una noche de viernes en el cuarto del mayor era ya normal para él y para el compañero de habitación, aunque esta vez no se encontraba con ellos. Era fin de mes, por lo tanto, el otro salía de la academia a atender algunos asuntos personales._

_Syo pasaba la noche en el cuarto del saxofonista algunas veces veían películas, otras jugaban vídeojuegos o a veces simplemente platicaban hasta que el sueño les ganara, claro quien se durmiera primero tendría que preparar el desayuno del otro al día siguiente. A nadie le parecía extraño que pasaran más tiempo juntos, es decir, se lo esperaban pues fueron compañeros de clase y siempre tuvieron una buena relación._

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche, Ochibi?

El menor ni se preocupó por responderle ni brindarle la más mínima atención, pues toda estaba dirigida al móvil en sus manos. Ren frunció el ceño ante esto y con una sonrisa se acercó y arrebató el objeto de sus manos.

—¡Ren, devuelvémelo!—Gritó molesto encarando al mayor.

—Vas a tener que venir por él.

Se acercó al interruptor de las luces y apagó las luces, dejando a oscuras la habitación. A duras penas se podía ver algo por la luz nocturna pero aun así era muy díficil moverse por la habitación.

—Dámelo.

Ren soltó una carcajada y caminó sin ningun problema hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde. Syo pudo escuchar sus pasos y guiándose por estos pudo darse cuenta de que ahora estaba más cerca de él.

—Ven por él.

Bufó molesto y se giró mirando a donde se suponía debía estar Ren, caminó "directo" hacía él hasta chocar suavemente con la cama. Tentó con sus manos esperando encontrar algo entre las sábanas, pero se detuvo al sentir como su cintura era rodeada. Sintió su rostro arder al mismo tiempo que se mordía las labios.

Ren bajó su agarre a las caderas del chico y lo sujetó con algo más de fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo. Se inclinó levemente hacía adelante, acomodándose perfectamente en el hombro y susurró algo en su oreja.

—Te tengo una propuesta...

Sonrió algo travieso, no tuvo que esperar una respuesta para colocar rápida pero delicadamente al menor en la cama, posicionándose arriba de él, de cierta forma que sus piernas y brazos le impedirían salir fácilmente de ahi.

El rubio volvió a gruñir pero no le quedó más que escuchar al mayor.

Estiró su brazo hacía la mesa de noche de a lado y enciendo la lámpara.

—Mira.—Dijo mostrando el célular.— Lo dejaré aqui si me prometes una cosa.

El célular ya hacía sobre la mesita pero aun así Syo no le quitaba la vista a Ren.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo dejaré ahi sí me prometes que no lo tocarás en toda la noche.

Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción mas que aceptar lo que Ren le proponía. Dejó de hacer intento alguno de soltarse de su agarre y se quedó bajo él sin hacer nada, sólo mirándolo.

—Está bien.

Ren sonrió y rápido se acercó al rostro del rubio para quitarle un beso. Una pequeña caricia no estaría mal.

—Ya que no tienes tu célular, ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer?—No pudo evitar que una gota juguetona se resbalara entre sus palabras.

—Dormir.

Y rápidamente se giró dándole la espalda, quería ocultar su sonrojo. A pesar de todas la veces que se habían besado, los besos que Ren le robaba eran los que siempre lo hacían sonrojar de más, sentirse más apenado y tonto.

Ren volvió a inclinarse y acercó sus labios al cuello del menor, respirando suavemente contra su piel hasta llegar cerca de su oreja.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres hacer algo más?

El suave aliento de Ren chocando contra su cuello le hizo estremecer y cuando le habló muy cerca no pudo hacer más que girarse mostrando su rostro totalmente sonrojado y levemente enojado. Detestaba que jugara así con él.

—S-si. Deja de molestar.

Ren arqueó una ceja al escuchar la respuesta. Realmente podía ser muy tierno...

—Para que tartamudees has de estar muy nervioso, ¿no?—Soltó una leve risa y nuevamente reclamó sus labios.

No se resistió, no tenía caso hacerlo. Sabía que al final terminaría sediendo a las caricias del mayor, nunca le molestaron realmente. Aunque, exactamente esta noche Ren se encontraba algo diferente. Él no solía ser así de...insistente.

Rompiendo el contacto se miraron por unos segundos para volver a hundirse en uno más vivo y lleno de pasión, sintiendo la emoción recorrer por todo su cuerpo, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello buscando aún más. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que ambas lenguas se encontraran, una vez más la lengua de Ren se encontraba en su boca, claro, muy normal para él.

Dejó al chico tomar un respiro y continuó con sus caricias por todo su mentón y cuello, escuchando su agitada respiración.

Syo, con algo de pena, movió un poco su cuello dándole más espacio para besar. _Se sentía bien ser besado ahi. Q_uería soltar unos pequeños gemidos pero se limitó a pocos súspiros.  
—Syo.

Sintió como su camisa comenzaba a ser removida hacia arriba, levantó un poco su torso y después la espalda ayudándole a sacarle del camino. Besos pequeños continuaron en su cuello combinados con mordidas que iba bajando por su clavícula pasando a su pecho.  
Lo miró y lentamente acercó su lengua a uno de sus pezones, sintiendo cómo el chico se estremecía aun más. Lo atrapó entre sus labios comenzando a besarlos como si se trataran de otros labios.

Syo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba o más bien por qué pasaba. Los besos de Ren se sentía mejor que la veces anteriores, las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo de vez en cuando le hacían sentir algo de miedo, esto era algo totalmente desconocido para él ´pero no quería admitirlo y Ren parecía disfrutarlo. No era como si él no lo disfrutara, claro que lo hacía de cierto modo pero el miedo era un poco más grande.

El saxofonista bajó aún más por su torso, llegando al comienzo de su pantalón, con una mano comenzó a desabotonarlo y bajar el zíper con cuidado. Miró al chico y pudo notar que algo no se sentía bien entre ellos. Subió hasta poder verlo de frente, notó que su rostro estaba muy rojo y que no podía verlo directamente.

—Syo ¿Estás bien? — Trató de usar una voz calmada que ayudara al chico a relajarse.

—Si, es s-solo que...—Lo miró por un segundo y nuevamente apartó la mirada.— Yo n-no...

Entonces, Ren comprendió todo y le fue inevitable que eso le causara un poco de ternura. Le sonrió y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

—Tranquilo.—Volvió a besar sus labios y se acomodó cerca de su oído.— No te haré daño...

Se quitó su camisa para estar a la par con el menor y retomó su trabajo en la parte baja de su torso. Pudo notar un ligero bulto por encima de sus jeans, los cuales fueron removidos cuidadosamente, dejando al violinista en sólo su ropa interior.

Syo se sentía completamente avergonzado, Ren lo estaba haciendo sentir demasiadas cosas y el estar casi desnudo lo tornaba todo aún peor. Aunque de cierto modo le tranquilizó mucho que Ren le tuviera algo de consideración al ir lento.

Soltó un agudo gemido al sentir la fría mano de Ren sobre su masculinidad por encima de su ropa interior, le dio unas cuantas caricias antes de acercar su boca y comenzar a besarle, dejándolo aún más húmedo. El bulto ahora era totalmente visible y Syo se había percatado de ello, pensó en detener a Ren pero por el momento estaba bien, se sentía muy bien.

El hombre continuó con su pequeño juego, siguió a quitarle la ropa interior de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente, ahora tocaba directamente el miembro del jovén, haciéndolo soltar largos suspiros que trataban de ahogar su voz. Acercó su boca con la intención de tocarle pero fue detenido por Syo, quién se había incorporado en la cama y sus manos tapaban su prominente erección.

—Ren.—Llamó apenado y mirando hacia las sábanas— N-no estoy seguro de esto...

Se incorporó de igual forma, escuchando su declaración en casi un susurro. Extendió su mano, tomándole suavemente del mentón haciéndolo verle.

—Ochibi, no te preocupes—Acercó sus rostros cortando la distancia por completo— No te sientas apenado, todo está bien.

Le beso la mejilla y bajó nuevamente a su cuello, escuchó cómo trataba de ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo sus labios. Lentamente volvió a recostarlo en la cama y regresó a donde se había quedado, aunque ahora con mucho más cuidado y un poco más lento. Tomó el miembro entre su mano y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a estimularlo. Los sonidos de Syo se había vuelto un poco más fuertes al sentir tanto calor en esa zona.

—No te calles, Syo. Me gusta oirte.

Engulló el miembro por completo sin ningún aviso y comenzón a succionarle fuertemente, moviendo su cabeza en una secuencia de arriba a abajo rápidamente, quería escucharlo gemir una y otra vez sin parar, quería escucharlo rogar por no detenerse y sentir su cuerpo retorcerse bajo su dominio. Ren estaba dispuesto a obtener eso y más.

Ahora callar su llanto le era más díficil, se sentía demasiado bien y quería gritarlo, pero sabía que podría ser escuchado en la habitación contigua. Continuó mordiendo sus labios y sujetándose fuertemente de las sábanas. Sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y sus muslos a contraerse, sentía un calor recorrerle el cuerpo desde esa zona por completo, estaba al borde de correrse.

Justo cuando sentía que ya no podría contenerse más, Ren se detuvo, acto que lo hizo sentirse un poco... frustrado. Ren sonrió al ver la mirada perdida de su amante, se acercó a sus labios y los besó aclamándolos suyos con la intención de distraerle. Una mano traviesa se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte posterior del chico, se abrió camino para encontrar su entrada y cuidadosamente introducir un dedo en aquella cavidad. Syo soltó un grito por la repentina intrusión e intentó romper el beso, a lo cual Ren no se lo permitió y lo sujetó aún más contra él. Otro dedo fue directo a la entrada y se hizo espacio junto al otro, ahora tenía que preparar al chico pues las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos indicaban que no la estaba pasado nada bien.

Deshizo el beso para tomar aire. Escuchó los jadeos lastimosos, al parecer si tendría que usar lubricante si no quería causar más incomodidad al menor. Estiró su cuerpo sobre él, sin remover los dedos de su lugar y a duras penas logró abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar una botellita rosada de él.

—¿Estás bien?— Se sentía algo tonto al hacer la pregunta, a lo cual Syo sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Duele.

Abrió el pequeño contenedor y dejó caer una fina línea del líquido sobre el cuerpo del violinista, lo masajeó lentamente para tranquilizarlo, acariciando una que otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuidadosamente retiró sus dedos y aplicó el líquido directamente en su entrada. Syo tembló al sentir el contacto frío del lubricante deslizarse contra su piel. Colocó un poco en sus dedos y volvió a introducirlos, esta vez un poco más fácil. Unió un tercer dedo a ellos, asegurandose de trabajar bien aquella cavidad, mientras Syo trataba de no pensar en el ligero dolor que le causaba.

—Estás listo—Susurró junto a su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Soltó un gemido al sentir los dedos dejar su interior haciéndole sentir un vacío, se había acostumbrado a ellos. Observó como Ren comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones y pudo notar el gran bulto en su ropa interior. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no había hecho nada para hacerlo sentir bien, lo cual, estaba seguro el saxofonista quería. Sin quitar la vista del chico, se removió la ropa interior, dejando expuesta su gran erección. Syo al verle no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nervioso pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Observó al mayor colocar lubricante sobre su pene de una manera muy...coqueta, sin duda lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Llegó a pensar en cómo _eso _podría entrar _ahí._

Ren le tomó de las caderas acomodándolo bajo él, le abrió de piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

—No estés nervioso — Un tono de superioridad se fue entre sus palabras.

Le tomó del cuello besándolo al momento de entrar en él lentamente. Le soltó dejando escapar un gruñido, no tenía duda que el chico era virgen, se sentía tan bien tenerlo aprentándole. Syo, en cambio, sentía como si se fuera a romper, tres dedos no se comparaban al gran tamaño de Ren dentro de él. Respiró hondo tratando de relajarse y acostumbrarse al vaivén del otro. Poco a poco le resultó más fácil deslizarse.

—Aah...ngh Ren — Alzó sus brazos buscando al mayor, le tomó por el cuello y se escondió en su hombro, soltando gemidos en su oreja.

—Te gusta — Comenzaba a acelerar las embestidas, escuchar el llanto del otro en su oído era realmente excitante — ¿Te gusta, verdad?

Syo manejó decir unas palabras poco entendibles, pero Ren las tomó como una afirmación.

Paró y giró al muchacho, recostándolo sobre su estomágo, acomodó sus caderas al aire y su cabeza contra la almohada. Nuevamente se introdujo en él, ahora sin ninguna advertencia o cuidado alguno.

Syo chilló al sentir la brusca intromisión, de alguna manera, en ésta posición podía sentir mejor cómo Ren se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentir sus caderas sostenidas por esas fuertes manos, sentir su cuerpo moverse junto con él. Le gustó mucho cuando le hizo subirse a él y montarlo, sintiéndose como si él mismo fuera a romperse. Pero sin duda alguna, le gustó cuando Ren le jaló del cabello haciéndolo sostenerse en sus manos y mordió su hombro.

Podía sentir el calor en su virilidad expandirse hasta su abdomen y crear un nudo ahi. Pudo intuir que Ren también sentía lo mismo pues sus movimientos se habían vuelto más ferozes, arrematando contra su piel y quebrantando su interior.

—Ren, a-aah...—Intentó tomar aire pero entre sus jadeos le era imposible — Aah... voy a-a...

Sintió el nudo en su estómago desatarse y toda su parte inferior contraerse, sus brazos se flexionaron haciéndole perder el sostén por un momento, pudo sentir su abdomen mojado en semén. Poco después pudo sentir de nuevo un extremo calor recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir cómo Ren se corría dentro de él, apretando inconcientemente al miembro. Volvió a chillar y gemir, cayó ante la almohada jadeando el nombre de su amante, quien aún seguía disfrutando del interior del chico, estaba tan apretado que le parecía una lástima tener que salir.

Se inclinó sobre su espalda y susurró en su oído cuánto le encantaba sentirlo y lo bien que lo había hecho para haber sido la primera, seguido por un mordisco en la oreja arrebatándole otro gemido al rubio. Se retiró lentamente de su interior, dejando salir su semén por la pequeña hendidura . Syo sentía cómo éste se resbalaba por sus piernas hasta perderse entre la sábana, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado al darse cuenta que Ren lo miraba. Bajó sus caderas y se dejó caer de lado, sus piernas ya no podían más, se sentía desgastado.

El hombre se acomodó a su lado mirándolo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, extendió su mano acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que el menor dirigiera su atención a él. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la mirada de aquellos ojos y se dejó consentir por la caricia.

—Tomaré un baño—Avisó al levantarse de la cama, para sorpresa de Syo, se giró y con un gesto juguetón preguntó— ¿No quieres acompañarme?

Syo se cohibió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tomaré uno después de ti.—Apenas y pudo escucharse él mismo.

Pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había perdido su viginidad con el don juan de la agencia a sus 16 años. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, y tampoco conocía sus sentimientos por Ren. Pensó en el trato que le había dado Ren durante toda la noche, siempre buscó que se sintiera cómodo, tal vez...esto iba en serio.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el pensamiento.

Cuando Ren salió del cuarto de baño, pudo ver al chico dormido en la cama. Sintió un poco de pena por él, había sido su primera vez y Ren sentía que había abusado de su cuerpo, obligándolo a soportar más de lo que podía. Pero, al final, lo había disfrutado, no fue como si realmente lo hubiera violado.

Se incorporó en la cama, no lo quiso molestar asi que sólo apagó la luz en la mesita de noche y acurrucó junto a él a dormir.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

Los siguientes días continuaron con normalidad a pesar de que los encuentros de los chicos habían disminuído desde aquella noche, aun así continuaron viéndose y divirtiéndose a escondidas.

Pero en la última semana, el comportamiento de Ren hacía él le había comenzado a intrigar. En los últimos días, cuándo lograba ver al saxofonista, éste dedicaba el tiempo a besarlo y, si tenían el tiempo, un _rapidín _no le caía nada mal. Casi ya no hablaban y aunque él sabía que ... lo que sea que tuviesen era algo sumamente carnal, no podía evitar sentirse un poco frustrado. No podía quejarse de nada, pues él fue el que accedió desde un principio.

—Nee~, Syo-chan, ¿En qué piensas?

Su compañero de habitación lo distrajo, por un momento sacándolo de su mente.

—¿Eh? En nada — Ignoró a Natsuki, levantándose del sillón — Iré a caminar...

—Está bien, pero no tardes que Ai-chan se va a enfadar contigo de nuevo.

No fue como si realmente no lo hubiera escuchado pero esa condición no le causaba nada. Salió de la habitación, deambuló un poco por los pasillos, no sabía qué hacer. Sin duda su situación con Ren lo tenía un poco preocupado. Pensó en que sería buena idea despejar su mente por un tiempo. Pero tampoco quería volver con Natsuki. Tomó un giro en el pasillo y se encaminó a la habitación del pelirrojo, tal vez y estuviera dispuesto a pasar el tiempo con él. Para suerte suya, Otoya lo recibió alegremente, invitándole a pasar y jugar vídeojuegos como solían hacerlo en la academia durante las noches.

Jugaron por horas hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso y ver TV, si bien les iba podrían encontrar una buena película.

Mientras Otoya cambiaba los canales rápidamente, Syo logró notar a su amante en uno de los canales y pidió al otro que regresara. Otoya así lo hizo y juntos vieron el programa. Era un programa de escandalos, no les sorprendía que Ren u otro conocido aparecieran ahí de vez en cuando. Aunque ésta vez la noticia sí había sorprendido a Syo.

—¿Ren tiene novia?—Preuntó a lo cual el guitarrista sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Con este hombre no se sabe — Dijo muy despreocupado mientras veía las imágenes de Ren con una chica por las calles en la tv— Es muy guapa, ¿No crees?

Syo se quedó callado y pensó; Otoya tenía razón, nunca se podía estar seguro cuando se trataba de Ren, analizó su situación con él, podría ser que la chica también se encontrara en las mismas que él. De alguna manera, lo hacía sentirse celoso.

Lo pensó de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño levemente, arrebató el control de las manos de Otoya, tomándolo por sorpresa, y cambió el canal para buscar algo mejor que ver. Otoya miró al pequeño algo molesto pero dudaba si preguntar o no. Syo era su amigo y claramente se preocupaba por él.

—¿Syo? — No recibió respuesta alguna — ¿Estás bien?

El violinista dejó el control a un lado,miró al suelo y después a su amigo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

Pero su voz se había quebrado y lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

* * *

**¡REN ONLY WANTS THE D!(」゜ロ゜)」**

No vuelvo a escribir algo asi de largo porque me tardo un año en actualizar, ayy pls. Lo que sigue se pone bueno, I swear, el Syo que todos quieren is coming and with whores included. Les juro que las intenciones de Ren son buenas! son buenas porque son de haato! Ren es un bebé precioso que debemos proteger s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ

Yoshiwara PLZZZ  
Es que esa es mi rola, no podía faltar.o(｀ω´*)o

¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review! Y que apenas iré a contestar... *Sighs*** Me alegraría mucho que me dejaras un review, puedes hacerlo en anónimo _si quieres_ (/ﾟДﾟ)/**


End file.
